Say What You Need to Say
by Jirapan
Summary: Shooting Star episode was intense and made me think of this scenario. Santana goes to visit Lima on the day of the shooting. Please read you wont regret it. TWO-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**After tonight Glee… I needed to post this, sort of my own version of the shooting making it a little more intense and for my Brittana addiction. This episode scared me badly I knew no one was going to die but I didn't know if someone was going to be hurt. Seeing them all there crying and fighting and saying goodbye stuck a really hard chord in me. I cried and I was terrified for them. But I appreciate Glee for touching this subject with realism not many shows would.**

**New York**

"You going to visit Lima?" Rachel asked Santana when she walked out of her room dresses with a small duffle bag of things.

"Yeah, I have a few days off and my mom wants to see me, plus I promised Britt I would go and see her also," Santana replied sliding the door of the apartment open.

"Kay have fun and say hello to the Glee club for me," Rachel said hugging Santana.

"Say hi for me also!" Kurt called from the kitchen.

"Yeah got it," Santana answered, "bye," Santana closed the door and headed for Lima, Ohio.

**Day of shooting, Mickenly High**

Santana was walking through the school, Glee club should be starting soon and that's where she was heading before two shots rang through the halls. She froze in her tracks while other kids in the halls who were heading home ducked, screamed and ran for the exit. Santana watched them all flee. After the halls were clear she realized that she was alone in the hall with a possible shooter. Quickly she tore off her heels and left them in the hall running for the choir room. The only thing on her mind was that Brittany was there and terrified like she was.

_Please be okay please please please_

Santana restated as if it were a mantra. When she got to the choir room she tried for the handle, but it only jiggled.

_Fuck shit fuck._

Santana looked around her surroundings making sure she was alone. Santana tried peering into the choir room but couldn't see a soul due to the fact of a TV in the way of the window. Santana pulled back and ran a hand roughly through her hair, tears started streaming down her face. She started heading off down the hall when she heard Sam's voice.

"Brittany's out there alone! She went to the bathroom, she needs someone to get her let go! She still out there!" Sam yelled Santana froze and listened in.

"Sam! Sam calm down I understand you're scared for her but you're putting all of us at risk we have to stay here, Brittany will be fine," Mr. Schue said, Santana could hear the panic and worry in his voice. Santana bolted down the hall searching every single bathroom possible.

**With Brittany in the Bathroom stall**

Brittany's legs never shook this badly before; tears were flowing down her cheeks while she tried hard to not make a sound. Her feet were propped on the toilet seat, her hands firmly against either side of the stall. All she could think about right now is the one person she wanted to be with, the one person she knew who would protect her and make her feel safe. Santana.

_San, san please Santana save me, please._

Brittany heard the bathroom door open and her breath hitched. She listened to soft padding of feet. She looked through the crack of the stall and saw a blue covered person pass by. The person slammed their hand down against the sinks in frustration. Brittany flinched at the sound and whimpered slightly.

"Britt-Britt?" Brittany heard from outside the stall. Brittany felt her heart stop at the wonderful sound.

"San?" Brittany whimpered and rushed out of the stall throwing herself into Santana's arms. Santana squeezed her tightly as relief filled her body.

"Shh, shhh it's okay, it's going to be okay," Santana cooed, trying to get the sobbing blonde to calm down. "Britt sweety I need you to calm down okay and listen to me very closely," Santana said softly pulling back. Brittany looked at her and took a deep breath nodding. Two other stalls opened and Santana jumped slightly at the sudden appearance of two other students. Brittany could tell Santana was terrified as much as she was, but Santana was putting on a tough appearance for them.

"Okay, listen closely you guys, I want you to follow me extremely closely, don't go running by yourself. We need to get back to the choir room, and we need to do it quietly. I need you to stay behind me no matter what understood?" Santana looked each of them in the eye. They all nodded, Santana smiled reassuringly and grabbed Brittany's hand, she turned and told Brittany to grip her dress and no matter what don't let go unless she tells her too, the other students followed the example keeping in a straight single filed line.

Quietly Santana opened the bathroom door and looked down both ways of the hallways. When she felt that the coast was clear she lead them out quickly and quietly. She kept them close to the wall and kept them moving fast. Soon they were in the hall which the choir room was in. Santana led them down and stopped in front of the door. Santana knocked quietly, but didn't hear anything.

"Mr. Schue please open the door, it's me Santana! I have Brittany and two other student with me," Santana called, she knew it was dangerous to be loud at this moment, but it was the only way to get anyone in there to hear them. Mr. Schue scrambled to the door and started moving the TV out of the way with the help of Beiste. Outside the room Santana heard hurried footsteps coming towards them from the other hall in front of her. She felt her heart quicken in pace. She reached back and grabbed Brittany's arm tightly and pulled her closer to her body.

"Mr. Schue hurry!" Santana screamed, forgetting the caution. Mr. Schue was able to open the door, "in now!" Santana yelled, the two students scrambled in Brittany close behind them. Santana saw a black figure out of the corner of her eye before a couple of gunshots fired toward her and Brittany. Santana was on Brittany's heels and bent over her ducking body to shield her from harm. After the gunshots she heard screams coming from inside the classroom. She dove in knocking Brittany and herself to the floor. Mr. Schue quickly closed and locked the door while Beiste pushed the TV back in front they ducked down ot the floor and everything seemed to go silent.

**Outside the high school with Tina**

"Please! I have to go in there; the Glee club is in there alone they need help!" Tina pleaded tears rolling down her face. She was begging Principle Figgins to allow her to go in, to see her Glee family and make sure they were okay.

"I'm sorry, but no one is allowed near the school until it is all clear and that is final," he said walking away. Tina looked broken and dropped to her knees, burying her hands into her face, sobbing with worry and confusion.

**New York with Rachel and Kurt**

"OH MY GOD!" Rachel exclaimed tears stormed down her face, she was staring at her phone with wide eyes. She had just read a tweet from Blaine about what was happening at the school.

"What?" Kurt asked startled.

"There's a shooting happening at Mickenly right now, Blaine just… oh my God Kurt our friends! Santana is there! What if they get hurt what if…" Rachel couldn't even continue her rant as sobs racked up her throat. Kurt stood there stunned before quickly running over to Rachel pulling her into a tight embrace. Tears slowly made their way down his face, secretly praying to the God he doesn't believe that everyone was okay.

**Choir Room**

They stayed close to the ground while they heard rapid footstep run to the door and try to get in. in failed attempt they slammed their fist repeatedly into the door in frustration before shooting into the door. Everyone flinched and some whimpered. After a few moments of silent they heard the footsteps walk away. Everyone let out a breath.

"Brittany," Sam sighed helping her up and pulling her into a hug.

"Santana," Mr. Schue said grabbing her arm in attempt to help her up. Santana allowed it before she felt a sharp pain shoot through her sighed. Santana gasped and went dead weight on Mr. Schue making him lose his grip. Santana fell back to the floor her eyes tightened in pain and she seethed through her teeth. She brought her hand around her body and grasped her side. She felt a warm sticky substance cover her hand quickly.

"Shit, fuck," Santana breathed out before lying down.

"Santana! You're shot," Mr. Schue exclaimed. Brittany pulled away from Sam and looked at Santana. She dropped to her knees and grabbed Santana's hand, grasping it tightly.

"San," Brittany whimpered, Santana looked at her and could see that the blonde was close to breaking down.

"No, no Britt don't cry, I'm fine I'm okay, see?" Santana said sitting up with all her strength and giving Brittany the best smile she could muster up. Brittany looked at her while a few tears escaped down her face. "How about we go against the wall and cuddle?" Santana offered Brittany nodded. She helped Santana slide to the wall. Santana leaned back and let out a sigh, her body was suddenly exhausted. Brittany grabbed her hand and rested her head on Santana's shoulder. Sam looked at them hurt, but decided to ignore it and sat next to Brittany.

"Santana, you have to keep pressure on that," Mr. Schue said pulling off his button up shirt and wadding it up before kneeling next to Santana. He looked to her for an okay. Santana nodded and hissed when Mr. Schue pressed the shirt against her wound. Santana grabbed it and held it there so Mr. Schue could let go.

"You got hurt because of me," Brittany muttered sadly.

"No, this isn't your fault, I got hurt because some douche shot at me," Santana remarked getting a few giggles. Brittany nuzzled more into Santana's neck. Santana felt her eyes close before she was shaken by Marley.

"Sorry, b-but you can't close your eyes… i-its bad wh-when you hur-hurt like that," Marley sniffled. Santana smiled a thank you and nodded.

They sat like that for a while. Santana felt it getting harder for her to keep her eyes open.

"Artie, what are you doing?' Blaine asked annoyed.

"I'm filming this, because if we don't make it out of here, someone needs to know what happened. Does anyone want to say anything?" Artie said his voice shaking.

"Yeah, I would," Ryder said Artie pointed the camera towards him and let him speak, "I love you dad… thanks for everything and I know I don't let you know. You've always taught me a lot," Ryder sat back. Marley scooted up and Artie pointed the camera at her.

"There's a fake bottom to my desk drawer… if you look under uh there's a journal with a bunch of songs that I wrote, and I never told anyone but, I'm really proud of them," Marley stopped. Jake started rubbing her back before a moved forward. Artie moved the camera in his direction.

"Uh, mom, Puck I love you guys," Jake said before Marley buried her head into his chest.

"Turn it off," Sam whispered, "please turn it off," Sam continued, he looked at Artie and made an effort to grab it before he felt a tug on his shirt. He looked over to see Santana holding. Santana's breath was shallow, she looked at him and he swallowed thickly.

"Let… let them have this final… final goodbye," she struggled to say the words. Her body was becoming weaker from the blood loss. Her face was pale and very damp; Sam looked at her before nodding. Artie was about to turn away before Sam grabbed it and turned it back to him.

"Mom, dad I love you guys and there's a cat in my bag in my locker… please feed it for me," Sam mumbled out. Unique made her way over to the camera and Artie turned it towards her.

"I want anyone that ever watched this, never stop being yourself," Kitty came up next.

"Dad I just wanted you to know that I love you and this has been the best year of my life, even though maybe it didn't seem like it," she cried. Artie turned it on himself next.

"I just really wanna say that I've had the best experiences of my life in this room and that I love these people… more than anything," he whispered. Mr. Schue walked up then and sat down.

"I just want to say that this has been an incredible experience for me to work with these kids. They are wonderful and so full of hope. I love them as if they were my own… Emma I love you so much, I really want you to know that," he finished. Brittany called artie over quietly. Sam grabbed the camera and put it on Brittany.

"I want to say that… I really love you Lord Tubbington, mom, dad… little sis so much," Brittany cried, she turned to Santana whose eyes have closed. "San… San? Santana?" Brittany called to to her, but she didn't respond. Mr. Schue came over and shook her. Santana snapped her eyes awake and looked around warily, hoping it was over, but it wasn't.

"Santana would you like to say anything?" Artie asked quietly. Santana nodded weakly, Mr. Schue grabbed the camera and recorded Santana.

"Mom… Dad I dropped out of college a few months ago because I wasn't happy there. I used the money you gave and moved in with Kurt and Rachel…. Please tell Abuela that I'm sorry I disappointed her. Berry, Hummel even though you are incredibly annoying with your damn singing and rehearsing I actually loved being with you guys. As for the rest of the glee club members… old and new, you- you guys have been the best part of my… my life and I love you all, you made me a better person and I will al-always be thankful for that. Brittany," Santana started, she turned and looked at the blonde, "if you make it out alive and I don't… I want you to know that I still love you very much and what happened to me wasn't your fault and I don't ever want you to blame yourself. I did what I had to do and that was to protect you. So pinkie promise me… pinkie promise me that you will never ever blame yourself," Santana slowly and shakily brought her pinkie up to Brittany. Brittany let out a sob and started at it. "Please," Santana whispered in a plead. Everyone was watching as more tears streamed down their faces at the interaction, even Mr. Schue had tears running down his face. Brittany brought her hand up and linked her pinkie with Santana's.

"I pinkie promise," Brittany whispered, Santana gave her a smile before letting her hand fall, she closed her eyes . "Santana? Santana!" Brittany screamed. Mr. Schue dropped the phone and started to shake Santana.

"Santana wake up, don't give up now," Mr. Schue pleaded.

"Clear!" they heard a man call. Soon they heard a series of clears around them before a pounding. "Is everything alright in there? It's SWAT the school is clear of shooters, he was apprehended," a man called out. Beiste ran over to the door, pulled the TV away and opened the door for the man. He stepped in a surveyed the room before laying his eyes on the bleeding Latina. "We need paramedics in the choir room stat, we have an un-conscious girl in here, bleed from what seems to be a single gunshot wound to the abdomen," the mad said into a radio on his shoulder. Soon a few medics came in and started dressing and taking care of the woman.

"When did she lose consciousness?" the medic asked.

"Only a few minutes ago," Mr. Schue replied. The medic nodded and they laid her on the stretcher before rushing her out. Brittany tried to follow but Mr. Schue held her back.

**A week later**

Metal detectors were built into the school, and cops were assigned to watch the school. Everyone was scared and many parents didn't allow their kids back that first week. All the old Glee members flew back to Lima to check on them and the Latina who survived the gunshot wound. It took five hours to stabilize her. She needed a blood transfusion and surgery to retrieve the bullet. The shooter turned out to be a freshman boy whom was constantly bullied. He said he shot at anyone wearing the school colors, that's why he shot at Santana, she was covering up Brittany who was wearing a Cheerios uniform. Luckily only a couple of students not including Santana were injured not killed. Many people visited the Latina, only Brittany hardly ever left her side unless it was to go to the bathroom or shower. Artie decided to get everyone together to watch the video he filmed on his camera at the hospital in Santana's room while she slept.

"Brittany," Sam whispered to her, Brittany shot up and looked at him in panic. Once she realized she wasn't in harm's way she calmed down.

"Sam," Brittany breathed out. He smiled and pulled a chair over sitting next to her. Santana was still asleep; she hadn't woken up since she fell under.

"You still love Santana," Sam stated, Brittany looked at him and nodded looking down. "Brittany, it's okay I understand, she deserves you and you deserve her. What she did for you was amazing. I think we should break up," Sam said, Brittany looked at him.

"I agree, I love Santana so much, but I didn't realize how much I needed her in my life until I almost lost her. I'm sorry Sam," Brittany murmured. Sam hugged her tightly.

"It's fine, I'll see you back at school sometime," Sam said giving Brittany once last kiss on her cheek. Brittany smiled and nodded, she watched him walk out of the room. She turned back to Santana.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you, but I'm glad you came back and saved me… I'm glad you were there, I needed you and you came. I'm sorry I ever doubted you; you really are there when I need you the most. I love you Santana, and when I graduate I'll go to New York and go to school there and hopefully we can be together again. I love you… and I have always been yours, proudly so," Brittany leaned over and gave Santana a gentle kiss to her lips before leys her head back down near Santana's side and gripping her hand tightly.

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	2. PT 2

**A lot of people wanted me to continue you this so I will… cause I enjoy making people happy so here ya go.**

The first thing Santana noticed was the beeping sound. Then the warm hand grasping hers tightly as if they were afraid she would disappear; slowly Santana opened her eyes and squinted at the bright lights shining down on her. She slowly started recalling what put her in this white sterile room and it all came back to her in flashes. Santana snapped her eyes wide and looked around in a panic before her eyes rested on a sleeping blonde. She let out a sigh of relief that she was okay and smiled. Brittany was alright and that's all that mattered to her. Santana brought her other hand carefully over to the blonde and stroked her hair lightly. Brittany jumped at the sudden movement and her eyes went straight to Santana's. Blue met brown and they stared at one another, Santana offered a soft smile before Brittany lunged herself at Santana and hugging her around the neck. Santana chuckled and hugged her back as best as she could.

"Oh my God San you're awake," Brittany cried into her neck.

"I am, and so are you… are you okay? Did the shooter…" Santana trailed off.

"I'm fine and the shooter was taken away, I was so scared that I had lost you," Brittany sobbed and pulled back too look back into Santana's warm eyes.

"Good, how long have you been here, you look exhausted," Santana stated her eyes flickering over Brittany's body checking to make sure nothing was wrong.

"Since they let me which was a bit ago, I don't remember I lost track of time," Brittany rambled on thinking about how long she was here.

"Is everyone else okay?" Santana asked stopping the rant.

"Um, no everyone else came out without a scratch," Brittany replied, Santana nodded.

"Where's Sam? I figured he would want to stay with you," Santana muttered.

"Oh, he's probably at home," Brittany answered with a smile.

"Really I thought he would want to be here for his girlfriend," Santana said cautiously.

"No, we broke up so I'm not his girlfriend… unless you are and he communicated to you through teleketicathy," Brittany murmured, Santana chuckled and shook her head.

"Telepathy Britt and no I'm not his girlfriend or anyone else's," Santana said.

"Well that's good, cause I totally want you to be my girlfriend again," Brittany said smiling brightly. Santana felt everything pause around her, feeling as though this could be too good to be true.

"Really?" Santana croaked, Brittany looked at her confused.

"Of course San… I love you and always will just never leave me again," Brittany said revealing her insecurities.

"Brittany I love you so much and you don't how long I've waited to hear the words," Santana cried, Brittany hugged her tightly. Santana felt warm water hit her neck; she knew immediately that Brittany was crying.

"Please don't leave me," Brittany cried.

"I will never leave you Brittany not as long as you love me."


End file.
